


After the party

by kitbug



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Doting on the Inquisitor, F/F, Fluff, That's really all it is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitbug/pseuds/kitbug
Summary: After bailing on the Satinalia evening party at Skyhold, Vivienne and Evelyn spend some time relaxing in the Inquisitor's quarters.
Relationships: Female Trevelyan/Vivienne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Holiday at the Retreat





	After the party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acrosspontneuf (FangedAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangedAngel/gifts).



“Are you sure it’s alright that we left the party early?”

A hot, delicate porcelain cup finds its way to Evelyn’s hands, and the aroma of spiced tea teases her nose. A cautious sip, and she’s delighted, to find it’s the perfect temperature as cinnamon and cloves warm her. Her elaborate gown hangs on its stand, leaving her in little more than the shift she’d worn beneath it. The fire going in her quarters was rarely enough to make it as warm as she likes now that winter has set in. Not even Skyhold’s ancient weather wards can keep the snow out on Satinalia. 

Long nails gently comb through her hair, seeking and plucking out the myriad of pins that coifed and tamed her mass of curls into an elaborate updo that would have been envied in the heart of Val Royeaux. 

“Of course it is, darling. You  _ are  _ the host. You’ve graced them with your presence long enough.” Vivienne drops several pins into the dish on the table beside her. “Besides, who would argue with the woman who closed the Breach in the sky and fends off an ancient Blight-corrupted magister?”

Evelyn nods, trusting Vivienne’s appraisal of such social graces. It wasn’t something she’d ever picked up at home, despite her noble lineage. Third child of the family, she’d been given to the Chantry and templar training young. 

A pair of burly servants appear at the top of the stairs with a large copper tub between them, and Vivienne waves them toward the roaring fireplace. More filed in after them with pails of water and fill the tub.

Unused to such luxury, especially in her quarters at the top of the tower, Evelyn turned to protest and was hushed by Vivienne’s stern, but not unkind, look. She lets herself be turned back into position for Vivienne to finish freeing her hair.

“They don’t need to do all that,” she whispers and hopes she isn’t heard over the splash of water.

“They’ll do whatever their asked, my dear,” Vivienne replies patiently, and just as quietly. “However, in this instance, you can be certain they  _ want  _ to. Let them spoil you a little. You’ve earned it.”

Evelyn finds it difficult to argue with that, especially when those long nails begin massaging her scalp now that the search for pins is complete. She settles back against the couch and lets Vivienne work her proverbial magic on the headache she hasn’t admitted to having.

The servants finish their task and file out, but she doesn’t miss the looks of awe from several of them. It’s unnerving, if she’s honest. After all that’s happened, she still doesn’t quite feel she belongs on the pedestal she’s apparently been placed on. She shakes the unease from her mind as Vivienne comes around to the front of the couch and pulls her to her feet.

Vivienne has no such look in her warm brown eyes, only amusement and affection. She leads Evelyn to the tub and assists her out of the shift, into the tub. She sinks into the steaming water with a contented sigh and feels the tingle of mana as Vivienne casts a small spell to keep the water at temperature.

“Is there anything else you would like, my dear?”

A mischievous grin crosses her face and she flicks a little water towards Vivienne. “It’s a big tub. Join me?”

Vivienne’s lips quirk and she turns for Evelyn to loosen her corset. “I’d be delighted, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this pairing before but I always liked the idea of romancing Vivienne? I feel like she'd be a bit dominant in the relationship but also super doting in private. So. I hope that came across here, lol.


End file.
